


All's Fair In War and Games with Kids

by elkienord



Series: competitive camp au [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, This is an Au btw, do i also tag deadpool and spiderman even tho it's an au without powers and stuff?, i dunno how to tag this shit, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkienord/pseuds/elkienord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an age-old game of capture the flag, friendships are tested, hearts are broken, chaos ensues, and Wade really kinda sorta wants to shove his hand down Peter's pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In War and Games with Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Camp counselor!au. They're both pretty competitive but Peter is way more competitive and Wade just likes fucking around with him.

Peter hopped out of the car, stretching his cramped limbs. He had been driving for well over an hour and his car was ill-fitting to his gangly body. Groaning while lifting his arms over his head, he took in the picturesque backdrop of Camp Morningwood (an unfortunate name, much to the endless amusement of the campers) and drew in a deep breath of the brisk mountain forest air. 

It was his last summer before he had to leave for college, so there was a particular tang of bitterness in his mouth, the kind that only surfaces when the end of an era draws near. Before he had become a counselor, Peter had also been a camper. For the past 18 years, Camp Morningwood had dominated the majority of his summers. Peter reached back into the car, grabbed his duffel bag and sleeping bag, and closed the door. He tilted his head back slightly before letting his eyelids slide shut, attempting to savor the mental snapshots of the familiar thick covering of trees and making sure that the tears quietly pricking at the back of his eyes didn’t slither out. 

“Baby boy! Already cryin’?” 

Peter yelped as a heavy arm, completely covered by a long sleeved shirt, draped around his shoulders. He tilted his head slightly upwards and made eye contact with Wade, who was grinning maniacally. Peter couldn’t actually see his mouth under the face mask that Wade always wore, but he could see the gentle slope of his lips underneath and Wade’s eyes crinkling up. 

“Hey Wade. We’ve already talked about this so don’t call me that. It was four summers ago and I broke my arm in five places!” 

23 year old Wade Wilson had been Peter’s counselor prior to Peter making the decision to return and become a counselor himself. 

“Alright alright, whatever helps ya sleep at night.” 

Wade winked at him before motioning to Peter’s luggage. 

“Do you need help bringin’ in your bags?” 

Peter squinted at his bags before shaking his head. “Nah, I can do it myself.” 

Wade shrugged before walking towards the camp entrance. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Peter locked the car which a quick “blip!” noise before jogging to catch up with Wade. They meandered through the damp grass. Wade was silent for a few seconds before speaking. 

“Oh, have you heard? I got switched to the middle schoolers this year.” 

Peter shiftily eyed Wade and said slowly, “No, I wasn’t aware." 

Wade smiled widely. “Get ready to have your ass kicked.” 

Towards the end of camp, there was an annual game of capture-the-flag. High schoolers and middle schoolers were spilt into two teams each and they were set against each other, middle schoolers v middle schoolers and high schoolers v high schoolers. It was unofficially dubbed Battle Royale, but more infamously known as Parker’s War. Whichever group of kids had Peter on their team was almost guaranteed the win. Due to the way Peter could scale a tree in the matter of seconds, the game was also the source of his nickname, spiderman. The winning team from each division got a batch of Blind Al’s famous cookies. Blind Al was the camp owner and unofficial mother figure for all campers and counselors alike.  
Peter and his team had won for the past 3 consecutive years—but that didn’t stop others from trying to take the coveted prize. While Al’s cookies were amazing in their own right and provided some incentive, there was another factor that egged on everyone’s competitive spirits: a crudely carved wooden lump named “The Boner” (plus there was the ever satisfying bonus of bragging rights). 

Peter narrowed his eyes and growled, “When hell freezes over.” 

“Good thing I brought a parka,” Wade shot back, right as a palm connected to his face. 

“Wilson, stop bothering Petey.” Blind Al sternly reprimanded the man. Peter blinked in surprise. He looked around and saw the wooden entrance. 

Wade smirked and innocently batted his eyelashes. “Who, me?” 

Peter snorted inelegantly, earning a gently smack from Blind Al. 

She grumbled, “Stop encouraging him.” 

Lifting both hands in surrender, Peter started walking toward the middle school counselors’ cabin.

“Later, baby boy.” Wade purred at Peter’s retreating back.

Without looking, Peter lifted both middle fingers over his head and kept moving forward. Wade chuckled, running his hands through his wind tangled hair. Blind Al tutted before gently pinching Wade’s cheek.

“What exactly are you planning on doing with that poor boy?”

Wade shrugged. “I don’t have anything planned. You know me, Al. I’m just here to enjoy the mountain air. It’s good for my skin.”

Blind Al lifted an eyebrow. “If that’s really true, then maybe you should take off the forty layers of clothes you have on right now.”

“Aw, Al, you know it’s for the newbies. I don’t wanna scare them off or nuthin'."

Wade shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his sleeves. He looked away before Al softly pressed her hand against his cheek.

“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no reason for them to be scared.”

Wade plastered a smile on his face, baring his teeth. He assured her he was fine before walking off, leaving Blind Al with a worried look on her face. 

Peter screamed into his pillow. Wade, who was usually a high school counselor, had won his division for 6 years and running. He was practically a legend. Sulking, Peter sat in his lumpy bunk trying not to throw a fit. It was his last year as counselor. He wasn’t going to have time for this in college. All he wanted to do was win his last game of capture the flag. It was so unfair. Why did Wade even become middle school counselor all of the sudden? He usually disliked leading the younger kids. Peter slumped over and fought to urge to kick his legs. He mentally berated himself to stop whining right as the door to the cabin scraped open. 

Wade, overbalancing his bags, slammed his elbow right into the doorjamb. Peter winced, hearing the sharp crack of the blow resonate through the air. Wade leaned over heavily, cursing rapidly before rolling up his sleeve and letting out a dry sob from the pain. Popping his head over the top of the rail of the bunk bed side, Peter let out a quiet gasp when he saw irritated skin on Wade’s arm. The burns were cracked and irritated. Upon hearing the noise, Wade’s head shot up and turned to look at Peter. 


End file.
